In many applications, there is a need to provide a transmit function or a receive function that comprises a comparatively high bandwidth transmitter, or receiver, or both. One application where higher bandwidth devices may be useful is in the transmission and reception of fast transition time signals. For example, an ideal square wave has an infinite slope at the leading a trailing edges of each signal. As should be appreciated by one skilled in the art, in the frequency domain such a signal comprises an infinite number of frequency components that are multiple of the fundamental frequency (harmonics). Realizable square waves have a large number of high frequency components with distributions around the harmonics. More complex signals have a frequency content that is not necessarily associated with harmonics. The frequency content of these higher complexity signals can be described by various types of mathematical decompositions such as Fourier, Laplace, Wavelet and others known to one of ordinary skill in the art. To transmit or receive these fast varying signals, the transmitter or receiver has to respond to the high frequency content. Thus, known transmitters and receivers require a high bandwidth to handle such signals.
While comparatively high bandwidth devices allow transmission and reception of signals have a broad range of frequencies, there are drawbacks to known broadband devices. For example, known high bandwidth devices are often more complex and more expensive to manufacture; they are more susceptible to noise limitations and often have a comparatively low quality (Q) factor, or simply Q. Thus, the gain of high bandwidth comes at the expense of price and performance.
There is a need, therefore, for a transmitter, or a receiver, or both, capable that overcomes at least the shortcoming of known devices discussed above.